


My Soul is Yours

by ClaireChevalier



Series: TsukkiKage Week 2k16 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: #TsukkiKageWeek, Angst, Day 1, Drama, Fantasy, M/M, Tragedy, alur maju-mundur, tsukkikageweek
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 18:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8677945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireChevalier/pseuds/ClaireChevalier
Summary: Ketika dunianya runtuh, Tsukishima Kei akan melakukan apapun untuk meraih kembali dunianya, bahkan jika ia harus menentang seluruh dunia.





	

_Cahaya putih keemasan meluncur ke angkasa, membuat sorak sorai penuh kemenangan dari para pasukan berjubah hitam yang memenangi pertempuran bergema di tengah gelimpangan pasukan berbaju putih-ungu yang telah lumpuh. Sang komandan perang para gagak telah berhasil menjatuhkan panglima perang pihak lawan. Sang Elang telah jatuh, yang berarti membuktikan kemenangan telak bagi para Gagak pemberani._

_“Kau memang hebat, Yang Mulia,” kata pujian meluncur dari mulut seorang Tsukishima Kei, si menteri pertahanan sihir tingkat atas sekaligus tangan kanan sang raja. Ia menatap bangga sosok Raja_ nya _yang tampak kelelahan di bawah sana dari atas gagak tunggangannya. Ia bisa melihat sang raja mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara, tepat ke arahnya dengan senyum sumringah. Kei membalasnya dengan kepal tinju yang sama serta senyum bangga yang tak disembunyikannya._

_“Kita turun,” ia memberi perintah pada siluman gagak peliharaannya, tak sabar ingin mengucapkan selamat secara langsung atas kemenangan yang berada di pihak mereka._

_Euforia kemenangan masih sangat mendominasi padang hijau nan jauh di pinggir perbatasan Kerajaan Karasuno hingga sebuah cahaya hitam pekat tampak melesat dengan cepat, tepat mengenai tubuh sang Raja Gagak yang tengah dipapah oleh pengawalnya._

_“Yang Mulia Raja!” Semua mata tertuju pada tubuh sang raja yang terjatuh ke tanah._

_Kei yang sangat terkejut dengan serangan tiba-tiba kepada sang raja dengan cepat mencari asal muasal cahaya hitam itu dan ia langsung menangkap bayangan sesosok prajurit berjubah putih-ungu berkepala merah yang sempat ia jumpai di garis depan tadi. Seingatnya ia sudah berhasil melumpuhkan si penyihir hitam yang merupakan tangan kanan si Raja Elang.Kemarahan sudah menguasai Kei, ia tanpa sadar melepas segel sang raja pada dirinya dan melesat cepat ke arah si pelaku._

_“KEI, JANGAN LAKUKAN ITU!”_

_Ia bisa mendengar teriakan dari sahabatnya, Yamaguchi Tadashi,  yang bersusah payah mengejarnya di belakang, tapi Kei sudah melumpuhkan inderanya dari segala interupsi. Detik berikutnya, cahaya hitam keluar dari tongkat sihirnya, menerkam seluruh pasukan berjubah putih-ungu yang tadinya hanya dilumpuhkan saja oleh pasukannya, termasuk si pelaku yang telah melancarkan mantra kutukan hitam pada raja_ nya _._

_Tongkat sihir Kei masih berpendar hitam saat ia kembali berjalan ke arah kerumunan pasukannya yang tengah mengelilingi tubuh tak berdaya sang raja. Para pasukan itu perlahan mundur teratur begitu melihat sosoknya yang dikelilingi oleh aura hitam nan berbahaya. Hanya beberapa penyihir tingkat atas saja yang masih bertahan di sekeliling sang raja dan tetap tenang dengan kehadirannya._

_Dengan melihat sang Healer— Yachi Hitoka— menangis tersedu saja, Kei sebenarnya tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kei meraih tubuh sang raja yang tergeletak di atas tanah dan mendekapnya pelan. “Tobio.”_

_Semua orang terlihat berjengit takut saat Kei menyebut nama raja mereka. Sudah menjadi aturan tersendiri bagi setiap penduduk bahwa tidak ada yang boleh memanggil raja mereka dengan namanya sejak hari penobatan, tapi Kei tidak peduli lagi. Ia sudah tak peduli lagi dengan aturan kerajaan, dengan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, dengan nasib kerajaannya, ataupun dengan kehidupan yang menjanjikan kedamaian di depan mereka. Dunianya sudah musnah, dunia tempat ia berpijak sudah jatuh tak berdaya._

_“Tobio bangunlah. Jangan melakukan hal ini padaku, hei!” Sebelah tangan Kei yang tak memegang tongkat sihir bergetar hebat saat menyentuh kulit dingin sang raja yang berada di dekapannya. “Kau tidak boleh pergi seperti ini. Tidak boleh, Tobio, tidak boleh. Aku tidak mengizinkannya.”_

_“Tsukishima.” Salah satu dari lima ksatria tangguh kerajaan mereka perlahan mendekat, mencoba membujuk Kei yang begitu berduka atas kepergian sang raja. Namun aura hitam di sekeliling penyihir berambut pirang itu mendorongnya dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya menjauh dari mereka._

_Hinata Shouyou, si ksatria yang tadi hendak mendekati Kei langsung tahu apa yang hendak dilakukan olehnya. Lingkaran sihir yang sedang dibuat oleh Kei adalah lingkaran berbahaya serta dilarang keras untuk digunakan. “Tidak mungkin! Tsukishima, kau tidak boleh melakukan sihir itu! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA, OI!”_

_Kei tak memedulikan teriakan Shouyou dan orang-orang di sekelilingnya yang sadar dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kei telah selesai membuat lingkaran sihir hitam terlarang yang sudah lama ia sempurnakan._

_“Tobio, maafkan aku.”_

_._

_._

* * *

 

**My Soul is Yours**

_story by C.C_

.

**Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate**

_I don't take any profit from this fict!_  

.

A TsukkiKage fict

_Dedicated for TsukkiKage Week #2_

**Day 1**

[ **Fantasy** / Sci Fi ]

.

.

* * *

 

Kei terbangun karena bunyi pintu kamar yang dibuka kasar oleh seseorang. Pandangannya masih kabur karena tak ada kacamata yang membantu penglihatannya, tapi ia bisa menerka ekspresi memberengut kesal yang tengah menghiasi wajah seseorang yang telah menganggu tidurnya itu.

“Selamat pagi, Yang Mulia,” Kei berkata dengan senyum miring khas miliknya, masih dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang berukuran besar yang muat untuk ditiduri oleh dua pria dewasa.          

“Ini sudah tengah hari, pemalas!” Pria berambut hitam yang tadi sengaja membuka pintu kamar dengan kasar guna membangunkan Kei si pemalas, menyodorkan kacamata Kei yang tergeletak di atas meja.

“Terima kasih.” Kei memakai kacamatanya, lalu beranjak cepat ke pinggir tempat tidur untuk menarik tangan si pengganggu tidurnya dan mendaratkan ciuman super kilat di bibirnya.

“KEI!”

Kei hanya tertawa lepas sembari memasang langkah seribu ke kamar mandi sebelum sesuatu melayang ke kepalanya. Rutinitas ‘membuat kesal’ pria yang sudah tinggal bersamanya selama dua tahunan itu adalah hal yang sangat ia sukai. Di dalam kamar mandi, Kei memandang pantulan dirinya di cermin. Tawa di bibirnya lenyap seketika, digantikan oleh ekspresi dingin saat melihat bayangan hitam yang menyelubunginya semakin pekat. Ia lalu terbatuk hebat, dadanya terasa begitu nyeri, seluruh tubuhnya terasa panas dan sangat sulit untuk sekadar menghela napas. “Sebentar lagi, tunggulah sebentar lagi. Kumohon!”

“Kei?”

Sebelah tangan Kei masih menekan erat dadanya yang terasa nyeri saat mendengar suara si pengganggu tidurnya yang terdengar khawatir di balik pintu kamar mandi.

“Kei, kau tidak apa-apa? Batukmu belum sembuh, ya?”

Buru-buru Kei mencuci wajahnya dan membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ekspresi khawatir tercetak jelas di wajah pria yang begitu berarti dalam hidupnya itu. “Aku tidak apa-apa. Jangan khawatir.” Kei tersenyum simpul sebelum mendekap pria di hadapannya. “Aku baik-baik saja.”

“Hmm. Baiklah kalau begitu.”

Kei merasakan tepukan pelan di punggungnya. Ia lalu menutup matanya, menikmati tepukan penenang yang diberikan pria di dekapannya.

-oo-

Dua tahun lebih tinggal bersama dengan seorang penyihir tingkat tinggi seperti Tsukishima Kei membuat seorang Kageyama Tobio merasakan banyak hal. Dengan sihir yang dimiliki oleh si penyihir pirang itu, mereka telah berkeliling dunia, mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah dikunjungi Tobio. Meski otaknya hanya mengingat rentang dua tahun belakangan selama hidupnya, Tobio tidak pernah menyesal. Baginya, jika bersama Kei, tak masalah jika ia tak mengingat tentang masa lalunya. Kei adalah dunianya, begitu juga dirinya yang adalah dunia Kei. Walau terkadang Kei sering menggunakan sihirnya untuk menggodanya.

“Kei, aku sedang memasak.” Tobio menggertakkan giginya. Pasalnya, sedari tadi Kei membuat pusaran kecil angin yang melayang-layang di sekitar tengkuknya. Pria itu sangat tahu titik-titik sensitifnya.

“Sudah kubilang biar aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapan pagi ini. Kau tidak perlu bersusah payah memasak.”

“Aku tidak ingin sarapan dengan roti berkuah dan teh rasa tanah liat.”

Kei tersedak di tempat duduknya. “Kau membuatnya terdengar mengerikan, Yang Mulia.”

“Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu!” Tobio melayangkan tatapan membunuhnya pada Kei sebelum kembali melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya.

Keadaan senyap selama beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar bunyi spatula yang berbenturan dengan permukaan penggorengan yang digunakan Tobio. Ia kira, Kei sedang melakukan sesuatu, karenanya ia melempar pandangannya sebentar pada pria berkacamata itu guna melihat apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Kei hanya duduk diam di tempat duduknya di meja makan sambil melihat ke arahnya. Pandangan Kei sempat tersentak selama beberapa detik, sebelum bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum … sedih?

“Kau melihatku daritadi?” Tobio yang pertama kali memutuskan kontak mata. Dilihat seperti itu oleh Kei tentu saja membuat wajahnya terasa panas.

“Kenapa? Tidak boleh?”

Tobio tak menjawab. Ia berusaha fokus pada masakan di hadapannya yang hampir matang. “Hari ini kau tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa, ‘kan? Bantu aku berladang, kau tidak membeli apa-apa saat ke kota kemarin. Di kulkas sudah tidak ada persediaan makanan.”

“Hari ini kita makan di luar saja. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan ke kota.”

Mendengarnya, kepala Tobio dengan cepat kembali berputar menatap Kei. “Benarkah?”

Kei tak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat ekspresi berbinar Tobio. Sepasang mata kelam itu _masih_ bercahaya dan begitu menenangkan jantungnya yang semakin hari semakin terasa panas. “Hmm. Kita akan ke kota dan pergi ke mana saja yang kau mau.”

“Kalau begitu aku ingin makan siang di rumah makan yang menyediakan _kare_ terenak se-kerajaan yang pernah kau ceritakan dulu.” Tobio membawa dua porsi _omurice_ buatannya yang masih mengepulkan asap di atas meja makan. Satu piring ia sodorkan pada Kei. “Kenapa begitu cepat? Kau bilang aku tidak boleh ke kota kalau tidak berhasil menguasai sihir perlindungan dasar? Sampai sekarang aku masih sangat payah dalam memakai sihir.”

“Tidak apa-apa, ada aku yang akan melindungimu.”

Pandangan mereka kembali bertemu. Tobio merasa seharian ini Kei terus saja menatapnya. “O-oh, begitu. Baiklah, selamat makan.” Ia lalu menyendokkan sarapannya ke dalam mulut sembari berkutat dengan pikirannya. Kei sudah tidak memandangnya, gantian Tobio yang mencuri pandang padanya. Ia heran kenapa tiba-tiba Kei mengajaknya berjalan-jalan ke pusat kota.

Sejak hari Tobio terbangun di kamar Kei tanpa mengingat sesuatu apapun, Kei bersikap sangat protektif padanya. Dia mengizinkan Tobio memintanya pergi ke mana saja, asal tidak ke pusat ibukota kerajaan. Mereka tinggal di puncak gunung yang berada di perbatasan kerajaan. Tidak ada orang yang tinggal selain mereka di sana. Karena itu hanya Kei-lah dunia Tobio. Jika mereka melakukan perjalanan ke banyak negeri, Kei tak pernah membolehkan mereka menaiki transportasi umum ataupun berbicara dengan orang sekitar. Kei akan melakukan segalanya untuk Tobio. Dia akan memakai kekuatan teleportasinya untuk memindahkan mereka ke tempat-tempat yang ingin dikunjungi Tobio.

“Hari ini ada festival di ibukota, jadi pasti akan sangat ramai. Jangan sampai melepas tanganku nanti.”

“Kau bisa dengan mudah menemukanku jika aku hilang,” ucap Tobio spontan.

“Tidak bisa! Kau harus berjanji tidak melepaskan tanganku jika memang ingin ke pusat kota.” Ucapan Kei terdengar sangat serius.

“Ya, ya, baiklah.” Meskipun heran, tapi Tobio tak menyuarakannya. Hari ini suasanan hati Kei terasa berbeda dari biasanya, jadi mungkin ia hanya perlu mengikuti saja semua yang dikatakan Kei hari ini.

* * *

 

.

.

_Kei tak pernah merasakan perasaan lega luar biasa selama hidupnya, tapi ketika melihat sepasang kelopak mata milik Yang Mulia-nya terbuka perlahan, Kei dihampiri perasaan itu. Rasanya ia ingin menangis haru, tapi ia tak bisa melakukannya karena akan membingungkan sosok sang raja di hadapannya._

_“Kei?”_

_“Ya, aku di sini.”_

_“Aku … di mana?”_

_“Di rumahku.”_

_“Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa … aku di sini dan….” Tobio tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Pikirannya kosong. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah kenangannya bersama Kei dan ia tak mengingat apapun selain tentang penyihir berkacamata itu. “Kei, aku—”_

_“Jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu. Istirahatlah. Aku akan menjagamu selama kau beristirahat.” Kei mengecup kening Tobio, sebelum tangannya memaksa mata Tobio kembali menutup._

_Setelah yakin bahwa Tobio sudah kembali tertidur, Kei keluar dari kamar dan menatap tiga pasang mata yang melihatnya dengan tatapan marah bercampur sedih dan … kasihan._

_“Dia sudah bangun?” Shouyo-lah yang pertama kali membuka suara. Ia tampak memasang sebuah dinding pelindung sihir untuk melindungi dirinya dan dua orang temannya yang lain dari aura hitam yang menyelimuti Kei._

_Kei tak langsung menjawab, ia berjalan ke depan jendela besar di ruang tamu pondok kecil yang akan menjadi tempat tinggalnya bersama sang raja mulai hari itu. “Ya dan dia hanya mengingatku.”_

_“Kau benar-benar berhasil melakukannya,” sahut pria berambut kehijauan dengan bintik-bintik di kedua pipinya, Yamaguchi Tadashi. Nada bicaranya terdengar lirih, begitu juga dengan ekspresi di wajahnya._

_“Tapi itu bukan perbuatan yang benar, Tsukishima-kun,” sang healer, Yachi Hitoka, memotong dengan takut-takut._

_Kei memutar kepalanya, menatap Hitoka yang langsung ketakutan. “Aku tahu.”_

_“Bagaimanapun kau sudah melakukan dosa besar, Tsukishima.”_

_“Aku tahu! Aku tahu perbuatanku salah, Hinata. Tapi kau tak perlu mengulangnya. Aku tak menyesalinya sama sekali … karena aku tidak bisa….” Kei menggantung kalimatnya. Sepasang mata coklat keemasanya menatap bulan purnama yang ditutupi oleh awan mendung di langit malam. Pemandangan itu seperti mendeskripsikan keadaannya saat ini. Bayangan yang menelan bulan purnama._

_“… aku tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja.”_

_Ketiga orang temannya itu tak berkata apa-apa. Kei tahu, walaupun mereka sadar bahwa perbuatannya salah, tapi mereka masih membantu melindunginya membawa sang raja sampai ke sini. Karena merekalah yang paling mengerti bagaimana perasaan Kei terhadap sang raja._

_“Mulai dari sini kami tidak akan membantumu lagi, Tsukishima … tidak bisa lebih tepatnya. Jika saatnya tiba, kami juga akan bertanggung jawab karena telah membantumu membawa Yang Mulia ke sini.” Shouyou melepaskan dinding pertahanannya. Aura panas langsung terasa membakar permukaan kulitnya. Kei benar-benar telah berubah menjadi seorang penyihir hitam._

_“Kami akan membantu membenahi kerajaan sepeninggal Yang Mulia Raja. Sugawara-san sepertinya akan berangkat menuju Kerajaan Seijoh untuk bertemu dengan Raja Tooru,” Tadashi menjelaskan status terakhir tentang kerajaannya pada Kei yang masih menatap ke langit._

_“Aku tak peduli, Yamaguchi. Selama aku masih bisa melihatnya_ bernapas _, aku tak peduli dengan apapun lagi.”_

_“Tapi ini hanya untuk semen—”_

_“Aku. Tahu. Hinata.”_

_Ucapan terakhir Kei menutup perbincangan mereka. Shouyou, Tadashi dan Hitoka pergi meninggalkan pondok yang akan ditinggali Kei dan sang raja tanpa berkata-kata lagi. Tak sekalipun mereka melihat ke belakang karena mereka tahu, begitu mereka keluar dari area pondok itu, mereka tak akan pernah lagi menemukannya._

.

.

* * *

 

“Kei? Kei kau mendengarku?”

Kei tersentak begitu mendengar suara Tobio di telinganya. Pria itu melambaikan telapak tangan di depan wajahnya guna memperoleh atensi Kei. “Ah, kenapa?”

“Kau terlalu erat menggenggam tanganku, bodoh!” Tobio memaki pelan, tapi wajahnya ia palingkan dari Kei.

Kei melirik tangan Tobio yang berada di genggamannya, “Oh, maaf.” Ia melonggarkan sedikit pegangannya. Kei tak tahu sudah berapa lama ia melamun sejak mereka tiba di kota beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat ini mereka sudah tiba di alun-alun tempat berlangsungnya festival tahunan kerajaan mereka.

“Kau tahu mereka sedang merayakan festival apa?” Tobio mengedarkan pandangannya ke _stand-stand_ di sekeliling mereka. Perutnya tiba-tiba terasa lapar melihat banyak _stand_ makanan di kanan-kirinya. “Kei?” Ia menatap Kei yang tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya. Kali ini wajahnya terlihat khawatir karena Kei memang tidak seperti biasanya. Sejak mereka keluar dari pondok, Kei lebih banyak diam. Biasanya pria jangkung itu selalu menggodanya dengan banyak ledekan.

Sepasang lensa keemasannya menatap jauh ke depan, di mana berdiri sebuah kastil kokoh yang begitu megah— singgasana sang raja. Kei tahu Tobio sedang menatapnya, tapi ia masih memikirkan jawaban yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. “Festival ini memperingati penobatan sang raja.”

“Oh, begitu … Tapi, kau tidak apa-apa? Daritadi kau diam saja. Wajahmu juga pucat.” Tobio menaruh tangannya di kening Kei, berusaha memeriksa suhu tubuh pria itu. “Kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, kita pulang saja. Kita bisa kembali kapan-kapan. Kita hanya perlu berbelanja beberapa kebutuhan pokok saja untuk aku mas—”

“Tidak perlu.” Kei menaruh sebelah tangannya di atas tangan Tobio yang masih berada di keningnya dan membawanya turun ke pipi. Ia menutup matanya sejenak, merasakan betapa dinginnya tangan pria itu. “Setelah ini aku harus membawamu ke suatu tempat.”

“Hmm? Ke mana?”

“Nanti kau juga akan tahu.” Kei membuka kembali matanya dan menarik pelan Tobio untuk melanjutkan langkah mereka yang sempat terhenti. “Kita sudah hampir sampai ke tempat _kare_ terenak di kerajaan ini. Ayo!”

-oo-

Tobio menatap santapan serba _kare_ di hadapannya dengan pandangan antusias. Wangi yang menguar dari makanan di atas meja membuat perutnya berbunyi. “Selamat makan!” Ia menyendokkan jatah makan siangnya dengan semangat, “Ini enak sekali, Kei! Kau tidak makan?”

Kei menggeleng. Ia menumpu kepalanya di atas tangan yang berada di atas meja. “Makan saja sepuasmu, aku sedang tidak lapar.”

“Aku tidak suka makan sendiri.” Tobio meletakkan sumpit di tangannya.

“Aku akan membungkus untuk diriku nanti, kau tenang saja.”

“Hmm … Ya, sudah.”

Tobio melanjutkan kembali makannya, sedangkan Kei masih asik memandangnya dari seberang meja. Dari luar, Kei memang terlihat baik-baik saja, tapi di dalam keadaannya sangatlah tidak baik. Jika bukan untuk Tobio, Kei sudah daritadi memutuskan kembali ke pondoknya dan berendam di air es. Mungkin dengan begitu ia bisa meredakan panas di dalam tubuhnya.

“Setelah ini kita ke mana? Mengelilingi area festival?”

Kei menggeleng. “Aku ingin mengunjungi tepi sungai sebelum aku membawamu ke tujuan kita sesungguhnya.”

“Ya, terserahmu saja. Tapi kalau kau merasa lelah kita bisa pulang saja.”

Kei tertawa mendengar ucapan Tobio yang masih saja terdengar khawatir. Ia mengulurkan sebelah tangan panjangnya yang bebas untuk mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya. “Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Tch! Rambutku jadi berantakan!” Tobio menepis tangan Kei, tapi tidak melepaskannya. Ia menggenggam jari kelingking pria berkacamata itu di atas meja. Kei tak melawan. Dia membiarkan kelingkingnya digenggam oleh Tobio.

_Kebiasaanmu tak pernah hilang, Yang Mulia._

* * *

 

.

.

_Hari itu cuaca di sekitar kastil utama Kerajaan Karasuno begitu mendung, seperti menggambarkan suasana hati sang raja belia yang baru saja dinobatkan beberapa hari yang lalu. Suasana kerajaan masih belum stabil sepeninggal raja terdahulu, raja yang baru masih harus banyak belajar karena ia baru menginjak umur enam belas tahun saat penobatannya dilakukan. Dua tahun lebih cepat dari umur seharusnya. Pihak kerajaan terpaksa mempercepat penobatannya karena Raja yang terdahulu meninggal karena kecelakaan sebulan yang lalu._

_“Kau tahu di mana Yang Mulia Raja berada?” Sosok Tsukishima Kei yang juga baru diangkat menjadi penasehat sang raja baru terlihat di pintu masuk kastil sang raja._

_“Yang Mulia pagi-pagi sekali pergi ke tepi sungai, Tuan.”_

_“Hmm, begitu.”_

Apa suasana hatinya sedang buruk?

_Tak butuh waktu lama untuk Kei tiba di tempat Yang Mulia Raja berada. Ia memberi kode pada para pengawal yang menjaga di sekitar agar menurunkan penjagaan karena sudah ada dirinya di sana. Kei membuat dinding penghalang kasat mata dengan sihirnya, untuk melindungi dari gangguan luar sekaligus menghindar dari kuping-kuping pengawal yang selalu ingin tahu._

_“Hei.”_

_Sosok sang raja baru tak bergeming di tempatnya. Sepertinya dia sudah menduga bahwa Kei akan menemuinya._

_“Sedang memikirkan sesuatu?” Kei duduk di sebelah sang raja yang menjulurkan kakinya di atas rumput dengan bertumpu pada kedua tangannya di belakang._

_“Kenapa kau ke sini?”_

_“Karena aku penasehatmu kalau kau tidak lupa, Yang Mulia.”_

_Sang raja berdecih tidak suka. “Apa sekarang tidak ada lagi yang mau memanggil namaku?” Wajahnya menekuk kesal._

Oh, jadi itu yang sedang dipikirkannya?

_“Kepalaku bisa dipenggal jika aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu, bodoh!”_

_Sang raja memutar kepalanya dengan cepat, membuat Kei terkejut dengan ucapannya barusan. “Kepalamu seharusnya sudah dipenggal tadi karena meledekku seperti itu,” ucapnya polos._

_Kei spontan tertawa. Dengan wajah serius seperti itu, sang raja masih bisa mengeluarkan kata-kata polos yang membuat kotak ketawanya berfungsi. “Karena kepalaku masih di tempatnya, kupikir tidak masalah jika aku memanggil namamu jika kita sedang berdua saja?”_

_“Tentu saja, bodoh!”_

_“Jangan berkata seperti itu jika kau sedang berada di depan orang banyak. Kredibilitasku sebagai penasehatmu akan dipertanyakan karena tidak mengajarimu tata krama.”_

_“Hmm.”_

_Hening. Tak ada lagi yang membuka suara. Kei tak ingin memaksa sang raja untuk menceritakan keluh kesahnya, karena ia sangat mengenal sang raja. Jika dia ingin bercerita, maka dia akan bercerita dengan sendirinya. Kei sedikit tersentak saat merasakan beban di pundak kanannya. Sang raja menumpukan kepala di pundaknya._

_“Hinata dan yang lainnya sudah berbeda. Mereka bersikap formal sekali saat berbicara denganku.” Suara sang raja terdengar jauh dan kesepian. Matanya juga lebih redup dari saat sebelum penobatan dirinya._

_“Kau harus maklum. Hal itu wajar bagi mereka. Hinata, Yamaguchi, Yachi dan yang lainnya berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang punya tata krama. Mereka tidak mungkin bersikap seperti sebelumnya ketika kau masih seorang pangeran.”_

_“Lalu, kenapa kau berbeda?”_

_“Karena kau yang meminta.” Kei tertawa pelan begitu melihat tatapan tajam sang raja padanya. “Aku bukan berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Aku seorang penyihir. Aku bebas. Jika kau ingin aku bersikap formal seperti yang lain, tentu aku akan melakukannya, tapi mana mungkin aku bersikap seperti itu jika setiap kau memandang orang, kau berharap mereka menatapmu dengan cara yang sama seperti sebelum penobatanmu.”_

_Sang raja tak membuka suaranya. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya untuk menikmati angin yang sesekali berembus, menerbangkan poni rambutnya yang mulai memanjang ke sembarang arah. Ia lalu merasakan jari-jari panjang milik Kei merapikan poni rambutnya seperti semula. Sang raja menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan Kei di keningnya._

_“Kau terlihat lebih kesepian dari sebelumnya.”_

_“Aku tidak pernah ingin menjadi raja.”_

_“Tapi di dalam darahmu mengalir darah keturunan keluarga kerajaan. Bagaimanapun kau tidak bisa memungkirinya.”_

_“Aku tidak pernah meminta dilahirkan di keluarga kerajaan.”_

_“Kalau kita bisa menentukan takdir hidup kita sebelum lahir, aku tentu akan meminta untuk menjadi manusia biasa dan tidak hidup di negeri penuh peperangan ini.” Kei melihat sang raja membuka matanya dan menatap ke dalam pupil keemasannya. “Lagipula, jika kau tidak dilahirkan sebagai keluarga raja dan aku tidak dilahirkan sebagai anak dari penyihir kerajaan, maka kita tidak akan pernah bertemu, kau tahu?”_

_“Hmm … benar juga.”_

_“Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya padamu, kan? Saat semua orang menjauh dan membelakangimu, maka aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu. Meskipun kau berada di pihak yang salah, aku akan selalu berada di pihakmu … Tobio.”_

_Sang raja baru menegakkan tubuhnya begitu mendengar namanya disebut. Mau tak mau sudut-sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas dan yang berikutnya ia tahu adalah Kei menciumnya. Tak lama, hanya beberapa detik tapi ciuman itu selalu membuatnya candu. “Kau ingin kepalamu dipenggal atau menuruti perintahku untuk menciumku lagi?” Ia lalu menggenggam kelingking Kei, kebiasaan yang selalu dilakukannya saat sedang bersama dengan si penyihir._

_Kei terkekeh. “Tentu aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu yang kedua, Yang Mulia.”_

_Untungnya Kei selalu tidak lupa memasang dinding pelindung di sekitar mereka. Jika tidak, mungkin kepala Kei benar-benar akan dipenggal karena telah lancang mencumbu sang raja._

_._

_._

* * *

 

“Ternyata ada tempat seindah ini di sini.” Tobio berkomentar begitu mereka tiba di tepi sungai.

“Sungai ini bermuara langsung ke pantai. Jika kau menelusuri sungai ini sampai ke ujungnya, kau akan melihat perbedaan warna antara air laut dan air sungai yang tawar.”

“Benarkah? Aku ingin melihatnya, apa itu jauh?”

“Ya. Aku tidak bisa mengantarmu saat ini ke sana, tapi … kau sudah pernah melihatnya.” Kei memelankan kalimat terakhirnya. Fokusnya mulai hilang, tapi ia tak ingin menyerah dulu.

“Aku? Aku pernah ke sini sebelumnya?”

“Hmm, kau selalu menyendiri di sini jika suasana hatimu sedang tidak baik.”

“Aku tidak mengingatnya, tapi aku bisa mengerti kenapa aku memilih tempat ini untuk menyendiri.” Tobio kembali merasakan keheningan menyelimuti mereka sampai ia mendengar rintihan di belakangnya. “Kei? Kei, kau kenapa?” Tobio langsung berlari menghampiri Kei yang sudah berlutut di tanah. Sebelah tangannya memegang erat dada kirinya.

“Kei? Ada apa? Kenapa kau kesakit—” Tobio merasakan sesuatu mengalir dari mulutnya. “Apa ini—?”

Kei menangkap tangan Tobio yang ingin memegang sudut bibirnya, lalu bergerak cepat menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Tobio, menghapus jejak cairan yang mengalir di sana.

“Ke-Kei!”

“Maaf, aku harus segera membawamu ke tempat tujuan terakhir kita, Tobio.” Kei bersiap melakukan teleport terakhirnya.

“Kita mau ke mana—“ Belum sempat Tobio menyelesaikan ucapannya, kegelapan menghampirinya dan beberapa detik kemudian matanya silau karena cahaya matahari yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Di depannya kini berdiri kastil megah yang tadi dilihatnya dari kejauhan. “Kei, kita di mana?”

“Rumahmu.” Kei terbatuk kencang dan saat itu juga Tobio merasa sesuatu kembali mengalir dari bibirnya. Kali ini tidak ada tangan Kei yang menghalanginya memegang cairan merah segar yang mengalir di bibirnya itu.

“Darah? Tapi darimana? Kenapa tidak sakit?”

“Tobio, aku—”

Tobio terkejut saat tiba-tiba saja mereka dikepung oleh beberapa prajurit berjubah hitam-orange yang sepertinya sudah siap dengan tongkat sihir masing-masing. Kei masih terlihat kesakitan, karena itu ia tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak panik.

“Mundur!”

Tobio mendengar titah seseorang pada para pasukan itu. Dari depan pintu kastil yang terbuka, ia bisa melihat seseorang yang memakai mahkota di kepalanya berjalan mendekat. Tampak beberapa orang di belakang si pemakai mahkota, tiga di antaranya berjalan dengan tangan yang ditahan oleh prajurit di belakang mereka.

“Kalian bisa membuatnya takut.” Si pemakai mahkota yang Tobio duga adalah sosok sang raja menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa ia artikan. “Tobio … kau … kau benar-benar Tobio.”

“Tentu saja! Tapi sebelum itu, ada apa dengan mereka? Aku tidak tahu kenapa Kei membawaku ke sini, tapi kami bukan orang jahat. Jika kau mengenal tabib, tolong obati Kei. Dia terlihat sangat kesakitan.” Tobio sungguh tidak mengerti dengan keadaan yang dialaminya saat ini. Kei masih tidak berdaya, dan darah segar masih mengalir dari sudut-sudut bibirnya.

“Aku tahu, kau memang bukan orang jahat, Tobio, tapi orang di sampingmu.” Sang raja berambut coklat itu menunjuk Kei yang masih berlutut tak berdaya. “Dia adalah orang terkejam yang pernah ada di dunia ini.”

“Apa? Jangan bercanda! Siapa kau hingga kau bisa berbicara seperti itu tentangnya?”

“Aku? Aku adalah kakak—”

“Tobio.” Kei menarik tangan Tobio dan membuatnya ikut berlutut, detik berikutnya dia merasakan tangan Kei menembus jantungnya. “Maafkan aku. Aku harus segera mengembalikanmu,” Kei berkata lirih di telinganya.

Sang raja membulatkan matanya dan terlihat mengepalkan tangan begitu melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Wajahnya juga terlihat memerah karena kemarahan yang dirasakannya.

Tobio tentu saja heran dengan apa yang dilakukan Kei padanya. Pria itu terlihat mengambil jantungnya yang tampak berdetak, tapi tak ada rasa sakit yang dirasakannya. “Kenapa, jantung itu hanya … setengah? Kenapa ... aku tidak merasakan apa-apa?” Tobio bertanya-tanya. Isi kepalanya mulai kacau. Ia seperti melihat potongan-potongan memori di kepalanya.

_“Tobio. Tobio bangunlah. Jangan melakukan hal ini padaku, hei!”_

Ia melihat Kei yang menangis di hadapannya. "Kei, kenapa kau menangis?" Ia menjulurkan tangannya, berusaha menggapai Kei yang tampak begitu jauh.

_“Tidak mungkin! Tsukishima kau tidak boleh melakukan sihir itu! KAU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BOLEH MELAKUKANNYA, OI!”_

Detik berikutnya ia merasa seperti ditarik ke dalam lingkaran sihir hitam yang begitu kuat. Ia melihat Kei di tengah lingkaran itu, mempersembahkan sebagian jiwanya pada sang iblis yang dipanggilnya.

_“Aku ingin membagi jiwaku dengan pria ini.”_

_“Kau benar-benar yakin?”_ Tobio mendengar suara milik orang lain yang begitu menakutkan.

_“Ambil semua yang kau inginkan dariku sebagai balasan agar aku bisa menghidupkannya lagi, walau hanya sebentar.”_

_“Baiklah. Aku akan merebut kemampuan sihirmu satu-persatu beserta jiwamu yang utuh jika saatnya telah tiba. Dengan kemampuan sihirmu yang begitu hebat, kurasa kau punya banyak waktu untuk hidup bersama mayat hidupnya.” Iblis itu menatap penuh nafsu pada jenazah Tobio yang tergeletak tak berdaya._

_“Lakukan sesukamu.”_

_“_ Jangan! Kei, jangan lakukan itu! Jangan lakukan itu, kumohon!” Tobio merasakan lidahnya kelu. Ia berteriak sekencang mungkin, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar dari tenggorokannya. Tubuhnya mati rasa, tapi ia masih bisa melihat air mata Kei yang mengalir ke pipinya. Setengah jantung yang dia keluarkan dari tubuh Tobio masih di genggaman tangannya, sedang tangan satunya menopang tubuh Tobio yang sudah tidak bergerak.

“Aku mengembalikannya.”

“Setelah apa yang kaulakukan terhadap jenazahnya selama ini?” Sang raja berkata dengan nada mengancam.

“Maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak bisa membiarkannya pergi begitu saja, Tooru- _san_.”

“Tsukishima, jaga ucapanmu!” Sang tangan kanan raja terlihat mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan akan melayangkan mantra pada Kei jika saja sang raja tak menahannya.

“Kau tidak perlu membuang tenagamu untuk melayangkan kutukan padanya. Sebentar lagi dia akan lenyap dari muka bumi ini.”

“Tolong lakukan penghormatan terakhir padanya seperti yang seharusnya dilakukan.” Kei berbisik lemah di sisa tenaga yang masih ia punya.

“Tanpa kau minta kami pasti akan melakukannya, brengsek!”

Kei mendengus sambil tersenyum tenang. Ia melemparkan pandangannya pada ketiga temannya yang ikut terseret dalam dosa yang telah ia lakukan. “Maafkan aku, teman-teman.”

Tadashi, Shouyou dan Hitoka terlihat memberontak di kekangan mereka, tapi tentu saja mereka tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Hitoka sudah menangis tersedu, sedangkan Shouyou dan Tadashi memalingkan wajah mereka dari pemandangan miris di hadapan mereka.

Kei mengendurkan dekapannya pada Tobio. Ia memandang sepasang mata kelam pria itu yang mulai kehilangan cahayanya. “Maaf karena aku sudah melakukan hal terhina ini terhadapmu, Tobio. Kali ini adalah perpisahan yang sebenarnya. Kau tidak akan menemuiku di neraka, akan kupastikan itu.” Kei memberikan senyum terakhirnya pada Tobio.

 _“Kei, tidak! Jangan seperti ini. Masih banyak yang ingin kulakukan denganmu, Kei!”_ Tobio bisa melihat Kei yang tersenyum lirih kepadanya dan mengucapkan beberapa mantra yang tak diketahuinya. Saat tangan Kei yang menggenggam setengah jantungnya menghancurkan benda merah kehitaman itu, saat itu juga aura hitam pekat kembali menyelimuti sekelilingnya. Sang iblis datang mengambil setengah jiwa Kei yang dibagi pada jenazah Tobio beserta dengan setengah jiwa Kei yang lain dan tubuhnya. Kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepat hingga hanya orang-orang yang memiliki kemampuan sihir tingkat atas yang bisa melihat kejadian itu dengan jelas. Begitu aura hitam itu menghilang, mereka bisa melihat tubuh Tobio tergeletak tak berdaya di atas tanah berumput. Dia tampak masih menggunakan jubah perang yang dipakainya dua tahun lalu.

Raja Oikawa Tooru, sang raja yang terpaksa mengambil alih Kerajaan Karasuno sepeninggal Raja Kageyama Tobio di medan perang, berjalan mendekat ke arah di mana tubuh Tobio tergeletak. Manik coklatnya bisa menangkap ekspresi yang begitu tenang dari adik tirinya itu.

“Saat kau hidup, hanya dia yang memperlakukanmu layaknya manusia, tapi dia juga yang memperlakukan tubuh matimu selayaknya kau masih hidup. Tapi walau begitu, kau bahkan memaafkannya setelah apa yang diperbuatnya pada tubuh matimu, Tobio- _chan_.” Tooru lalu berlutut di hadapan mayat Tobio dan melepaskan mahkotanya, lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala Tobio. “Beristirahatlah dengan tenang mulai sekarang. Jumpai ibu dan ayahmu di sana dan jangan memikirkan hal-hal yang membuatmu kesepian.”

Tooru menutup matanya dan meletakkan kepalan tangan kanannya di dada. “Selamat jalan, Yang Mulia Kageyama Tobio. Semoga jiwamu tenang di alam sana.” Dan semua orang berlutut secara bersamaan, mengikuti gerakan yang dilakukan oleh raja mereka.

Sang gagak sudah kembali ke asalnya. Sang iblis juga sudah kembali ke tempatnya dan sang bulan yang telah diselimuti kegelapan harus menebus dosa yang telah diperbuatnya

**-FIN-**

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Terima kasih sudah membaca! xD
> 
> Oke, saya datang lagi dengan fict angsty mereka hehehehehehe  
> Ini fict kontribusi utk TsukkiKage Week #2 day 1 yang terlambat #maapkeun  
> Semoga suka o//
> 
> PS: Belom sempet di-proof reading jadi kalo ada typo bisa dilaporkan :3
> 
> Sign,  
> C.C  
> 28112016


End file.
